


Loved

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, this is sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot of a possibility, angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

The room smelt of cold sweat born from nightmares that tournament this one abused mind every resting and waking hour.

He inhaled deeply; he loved the smell of fear and guilt that never left this room even if it was followed by the obtrusive smell of dog. His fingers brushed over the unchanged bed sheets, only carelessly arranged to appear ordered like the life that lingered here only this morning.

He stepped to the closet and removed the suit bag hanged in the back. A tailored three piece, he smiled, in soft gray much like the man that it belonged to. A white shirt underneath the vest and a white pocket square tucked in neatly. No tie, still a little wild, so much character held in a few pieces of clothing. He rearranged the pocked square and it slipped out holding embroidered initials in gold twine.

‘ _W.G._ ’

He never thought about him as man with much taste but it seemed he was wrong, not the only thing he was wrong about as it turned out in the last hours. He tucked the pocket square back in and closed the bag and the closet ready to leave the room with the suit, when memories of the day came back.

_“I always knew I was falling apart with every new case, every new victim and hell..., even with every breath I took. I always knew who you are, all your mind games and every twisted word from you that pushed me further, every meal we took together, I was falling apart and fading away, but you know... You grounded me and I... I ignored the guilt and I...” a bloody hand stroke over his cheek, the sweet coppery smell of blood filling his lungs but it didn’t feel sweet like it should have. The blood on his skin didn't feel like redemption that it should have been because now that he was dying no one would know him, it should have been good. The pain he thought he buried a long time ago together with his sister was ever-present in his chest and made it difficult to breath._

_“Will...” his hand unconsciously found a way through the unruly curls and settled in the nape of his neck and held his head steady._

_“Let me talk, Hannibal. It’s the last thing I’ll do.” he pressed harder on the wound to stop the blood from sipping through. The hand on his cheek moved to his nape and brought his head down, he closed his eyes._

_Forehead to forehead “Look at me, please.” Will plead and he opened his eyes to meet amber encased in sapphire._

_“I will die Hannibal and it’s not long until then, so..., listen to me for as long as I am able to speak.” the words were slightly slurred as Wills eyelids slid close and opened again slowly._

_“There are so many things I wanted to say...” something resembling a laugh escaped him “Me and talking,... my whole life I couldn't hold up a conversation and was happy being ignored but now that I’m dying I want you to listen to me...” this time he laughed and it turned into a cough forcing him to turn his head away and break the contact._

_“Will, please,...” he was interrupted by a finger pressed against his lips._

_“So many things I wanted to say...so many things..., I know I’m being rude by interrupting you and I’m sorry, but I think on this occasion I can be forgiven.” Will smiled and pressed his forehead to his._

_“You can eat me for it later.” he added smiling, maroon now colouring his lips._

_“Ah...” Will breathed out and his eyes shut tightly, pain marking his face._

_“I always thought I would die by your hand, but it seems the world had other plans.” he grinned, breathing deeply._ _He looked peaceful now._

_He suddenly snapped his eyes open, his breath quickening. Wills hand returned from his lips to his cheek and he smiled closing his eyes again pressing his lips to his, filling him with the taste of life leaving Wills body and it felt like the world was crashing around him, drowning everything in blood that he couldn't stop._

_Will didn't open his eyes anymore, his last breath ghosted across his lips with the words that burned themselves into his memory._

_“_ **_I loved you, this is my punishment_ ** _.”_

_His hand slipped down his cheek leaving red marks where his fingers were, Wills body was now limp and he held him even tighter not letting him go._

“This is not how this should have ended.” he said to himself as he closed the door behind him, his accent stronger and his voice deeper. The wound that Will left on him was not a visible one and it didn't bleed.

The only evidence where his red rimmed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I really started watching Hannibal.  
> First published: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9928028/1/Loved


End file.
